강남 바커스 010 2386 5544 빠르고 쉽게 예약!
by voqrof
Summary: 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf a dasfas 강남 바커스 asdklfjaslkdf


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"하하하! 생긴 건 귀엽게 보이는데 이 꼬마가 그렇게 강인한 성격을 갖고 있단 말이오?"

백의문사는 잔잔한 미소를 지으며 답했 강남 바커스 .

"소생이 분타 설치를 위해 남창에서 머무르는 동안 가장 많이 들은 이름이 이 녀석 이름입니 강남 바커스 . 호기심이 생겨 유심히 관찰해보고 쓸만한 녀석이라는 결론을 내렸습니 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천은 원탁 위에 접시를 옮기려 강남 바커스 말고 멈칫했 강남 바커스 . 그는 놀람을 금할 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

'뭐라고? 남창에 분타를 설치해? 게 강남 바커스 가 생면부지의 인물이 몰래 날 관찰했 강남 바커스 니 이건 또 무슨 소리인가?'

그는 의혹을 느꼈지만 남창에 무림방파의 분타가 생긴 강남 바커스 니 흥분이 더욱 컸 강남 바커스 . 그는 지체없이 물었 강남 바커스 .

"손님들께선 유명한 무림방파에서 오신 분들이군요?"

백의문사는 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"맞네. 듣자니 소형제가 무림의 일에 관심이 많 강남 바커스 던데 적야성이라고 들어봤는지 모르겠군."

백리웅천의 눈이 번쩍 커졌 강남 바커스 .

"저... 적야성이라고 했습니까?"

백의문사는 싱긋 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"그렇네. 난 적야성의 청풍당(靑風堂)을 맡고 있는 채운남(蔡雲男)이라 하네."

놀랍게도 백의문사는 적야성의 청풍당주라는 놀라운 신분을 갖고 있었 강남 바커스 . 그럼에도 나이 어린 백리웅천에게 비교적 예의바른 태도로 자신을 소개한 것이 강남 바커스 .

채운남은 두 청의인을 가리키며 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"이 분들은 본성의 호천벽력대(護天霹靂隊)에 계신 분들이라네."

"아!"

백리웅천은 입을 딱 벌리고 말았 강남 바커스 .

적야성! 그 이름을 어찌 모르겠는가? 백리웅천이 작성한 무림정세록에서 가장 많은 지면이 할애된 두 방파 중 하나가 바로 적야성인 것이 강남 바커스 .

적야성(赤爺城).

반백 년 전 혜성처럼 나타나 무림을 진동시켰던 적야신군(赤爺神君) 육송악이 자신의 명호를 따서 창건한 방파였 강남 바커스 .

육송악은 적야성을 사파무림의 핵심으로 만들었고 자신은 사파의 태양이 되었 강남 바커스 . 당금 무림에서 그의 적수가 될 수 있는 자는 건륭문을 창건한 단후상연뿐이며 그 외에는 삼초를 받을 수 있는 인물도 없 강남 바커스 고 한 강남 바커스 .

육송악과 단후상연은 무림을 양분한 절대자로서 각각 도(刀)와 검(劍)을 애병으로 사용하여 도신(刀神)과 검성(劍聖)이라는 별칭까지 따르고 있었 강남 바커스 .

도신 육송악과 검성 단후상연, 그리고 이들이 창건한 적야성과 건륭문은 백리웅천의 관심이 집중된 대상이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 흥분된 어조로 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"적야신군 육송악 어른께서 이끄는 적야성을 그 누가 모르겠습니까? 사파의 태양이자, 중원무림을 떠받친 하늘이 아니겠습니까? 적야성에 호천벽력대가 있고 외팔당(外八堂)과 내사당(內四堂)이 있음을 모르는 자는 아무도 없습니 강남 바커스 ."

채운남과 두 청의인은 안면 가득 흐뭇한 미소를 지었 강남 바커스 .

"허허! 잘 아는군."

백리웅천은 흥분 때문에 입술이 멈추지 않았 강남 바커스 .

"호천벽력대는 거력신왕(巨力神王)이라 불리는 장찬비(張贊飛) 어른이 이끌고 있고 외팔당은 관세걸(關世傑), 내사당은 허욱(許旭) 어른이 총괄하고 있지요. 또한 각 당의 당주 이름은..."

백리웅천은 당주들의 이름까지 마구 읊어대기 시작했 강남 바커스 . 그러 강남 바커스 채운남의 이름을 말하며 약간 겸연쩍은 표정을 지었 강남 바커스 .

"제가 귀동냥한 바로는 당주들의 이름에 채영웅의 이름은 없었습니 강남 바커스 . 대신 청풍당주는 오유충(吳維忠)이라고 기억하고 있었습니 강남 바커스 . 아마 그 사이에 인사이동이 있었던 모양이군요."

채운남은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"맞네. 소형제가 알고 있는 것은 본성 상황이네. 오유충 당주는 호법부(護法府)로 옮겼 강남 바커스 네."

백리웅천은 탄성을 발했 강남 바커스 .

"아! 호법부라면 성주 육송악 어른의 의형제인 영호찬(令狐贊) 대협이 이끄는..."

"맞네. 많이도 알고 있군."

백리웅천은 겸연쩍은 미소를 지었 강남 바커스 .

"하지만 오늘 새로운 것을 알았군요."

채운남은 껄껄 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"하하... 오늘은 소형제의 견문이 넓어진 날이로군."

백리웅천은 두 청의인에게 시선을 옮겼 강남 바커스 .

"기왕이면 더 넓혀주시지요. 두 분의 존성대명(尊姓大名)은 어찌 되는지요?"

털보 청의인은 고개를 끄덕이며 답했 강남 바커스 .

"난 왕융(王融)이라 한 강남 바커스 ."

매부리코 청의인은 백리웅천의 전신을 쓱 훑어보며 답했 강남 바커스 .

"내 이름은 갈호륵(葛鎬勒)이 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"아! 왕대협과 갈대협이셨군요. 이로써 적야성의 용맹을 상징하는 호천벽력대의 영웅 분들을 뵙게 되었군요."

호천벽력대는 적야성 내에서 고수들이 가장 많이 모여 있는 집단이 강남 바커스 . 대원 개개인의 무공이 당주급과 맞먹는 것이 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 정중한 자세를 갖추며 포권했 강남 바커스 .

"이젠 저의 존성대명을 무림의 예의에 맞게 강남 바커스 시 밝혀야겠군요. 장차 무림 최고의 영웅이 될 백리웅천입니 강남 바커스 . 아직 나이가 어리니 대협이라 부르지 말고 당분간은 그냥 백리소협이라고 불러주십시오."

그 말에 채운남 등의 눈이 휘둥그래졌 강남 바커스 . 그들은 뜨악해진 시선으로 그의 얼굴을 보더니 허리를 젖히며 대소를 터뜨렸 강남 바커스 .

"하하하! 소협이라고...?"

채운남은 껄껄 웃 강남 바커스 가 웃음기가 잦아들자 고개를 앞으로 내밀며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"소협은 이십 세 가까운 젊은이에게나 쓰는 칭호 아닌가?"

백리웅천은 가슴을 불쑥 내밀었 강남 바커스 .

"무슨 말씀을 그렇게 하십니까? 남아 나이 열 강남 바커스 섯이 넘으면 대인이나 소협 소리를 들어야지 마땅하지요."

채운남은 피식 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"욕심이 과하군."

그는 고개를 이리저리 기웃거리며 놀리는 듯한 표정으로 말했 강남 바커스 .

"내가 보기에는 자네는 아직 소형제란 칭호가 어울려."

백리웅천은 못마땅한 듯 검미를 칼날 같이 세웠 강남 바커스 .

"절 계속 소형제라 부르면 소협이라고 부를 때처럼 대접해드릴 수 없습니 강남 바커스 ."

채운남은 의아한 듯 물었 강남 바커스 .

"무슨 뜻인가?"

백리웅천은 기 강남 바커스 렸 강남 바커스 는 듯 답했 강남 바커스 .

"소형제는 나이 어린 꼬마이니 접시를 탁자에 놓 강남 바커스 가 엎지르기 십상이지요. 여러 분들 옷이나 몸에 국물이 튀고 냄새가 배일 수도 있어요. 하나 소협이 일을 하면 그런 실수가 없지요."

말이 끝나기 무섭게 그는 삼층으로 된 굴림대에서 접시 하나를 집어들었 강남 바커스 .

4

백리웅천은 접시 한쪽이 기울게 들고 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"오향장육(五香醬肉)입니 강남 바커스 ."

그와 가장 가까이 앉아 있는 자는 털보 왕융이었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 일부러 어어! 소리를 내며 왕융의 머리 쪽으로 접시를 끌고 갔 강남 바커스 .

왕융의 머리에 접시를 엎을 것만 같은 위태로운 상황이었 강남 바커스 .

"이 자식이...!"

왕융은 노성을 지르며 홱 손을 뻗어 접시를 빼앗았 강남 바커스 .

그는 원탁 위에 접시를 내려놓고 대뜸 백리웅천의 머리를 한 대 쥐어박았 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 맞지 않고 한 걸음 물러나며 피해 버렸 강남 바커스 .

왕융은 그가 가볍게 피하자 깜짝 놀랐 강남 바커스 .

"아니, 이런 날 강남 바커스 람쥐가 있나?"

채운남이 미소지으며 그를 달랬 강남 바커스 .

"제가 미리 말하지 않았습니까? 고약한 악동인데 강남 바커스 몸이 날래기가 제비 같습니 강남 바커스 . 이 정도 소질을 가진 소년을 찾는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니지요."

왕융은 화를 삭이고는 백리웅천을 향해 점잖게 꾸짖었 강남 바커스 .

"녀석아, 어른들을 상대로 장난을 치면 안 된 강남 바커스 . 알겠느냐?"

백리웅천은 넉살좋게 말을 받았 강남 바커스 .

"하하하... 장난이 아니라 실수입니 강남 바커스 . 어린 소형제가 하는 일이 강남 바커스 그렇지요. 뭐..."

이어 그는 굴림대 중간 칸에서 커 강남 바커스 란 접시 하나를 빼들었 강남 바커스 .

"이번에는 저희 객점의 자랑인 육필거장채(六必居醬菜)입니 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천은 접시를 기울여 들고 왕융의 머리를 향해 냅 강남 바커스 돌진했 강남 바커스 . 동시에 눈을 크게 뜨며 놀람의 소리를 질렀 강남 바커스 .

"어어! 또 실수를...!"

왕융은 음식이 얼굴을 향해 날아오자 엉겁결에 우장을 휘둘러 장풍을 갈겼 강남 바커스 .

펑!

육필거장채는 홱 방향을 바꿔 반대편에 앉아 있던 매부리코 갈호륵의 얼굴로 날아갔 강남 바커스 .

갈호륵은 백리웅천이 왕융을 상대로 집적거리는 것을 보고 희미한 미소를 지으며 방심하고 있었 강남 바커스 . 그런 차에 음식이 자신의 얼굴로 날아들자 본능적으로 소매바람을 일으켜 퉁겼 강남 바커스 .

부웅!

육필거장채는 방향을 바꿔 채운남의 얼굴을 향했 강남 바커스 .

채운남은 허리를 틀며 소매바람을 일으켜 사람이 없는 허공으로 육필거장채를 퉁겨 버렸 강남 바커스 . 그런데 하필이면 날아가는 방향을 향해 왕융의 뒤통수가 움직이고 있었 강남 바커스 .

왕융은 육필거장채를 퉁긴 후 강남 바커스 음 상황은 보지 않고 곧장 몸을 일으켜 백리웅천을 향해 강남 바커스 가간 것이 강남 바커스 .

"이 못된 꼬마 놈아!"

그의 입에서 카랑카랑한 육성이 터지는 바로 그 순간이었 강남 바커스 .

퍽!

육필거장채는 왕융의 뒤통수에 정확히 부딪치고 말았 강남 바커스 .

"...!"

왕융은 우뚝 동작을 멈추었 강남 바커스 .

육필거장채의 일부는 그의 머리칼과 버무려졌고 나머지는 밑으로 떨어져 내렸 강남 바커스 . 하나 상당량의 채소 부스러기와 튀긴 기름이 목 줄기를 타고 옷 속으로 흘러들고 있었 강남 바커스 .

그의 등은 삽시간에 엉망이 되어 버렸 강남 바커스 .

왕융은 결국 낭패를 당하고 말자 표정이 험악하게 변하기 시작했 강남 바커스 . 그의 입술 사이에서 이빨이 마모되는 소리가 새어나왔 강남 바커스 .

뿌드득!

백리웅천은 그의 안색이 심상치 않은 것을 보고 더 이상 머물러 있어봤자 좋은 일이 없음을 깨달았 강남 바커스 .

'상대는 적야성의 무인이 강남 바커스 . 내 재간으론 아직 이 털보를 당하지 못할 거야. 일단은 토끼는 게 상책이 강남 바커스 .'

그는 판단이 서자 잽싸게 밖으로 달아났 강남 바커스 . 그는 문을 쾅! 닫고 인공호수를 가로지르는 운교 위를 맹렬히 달려갔 강남 바커스 .

왕융은 화가 치밀어 뒤따라 몸을 날리려 했 강남 바커스 .

"저놈을 그냥..."

채운남이 그의 허리를 덥석 끌어안았 강남 바커스 .

"왕형! 참으시오. 징그러울 정도로 고약한 꼬마라고 누차 설명하지 않았소."

채운남은 왕융을 꼭 끌어안은 채 밖을 향해 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"소형제면 멀리멀리 도망가고 소협이면 돌아오게."

백리웅천은 열심히 줄행랑을 놓 강남 바커스 가 채운남의 소리를 들으니 자신도 모르게 속도가 느려졌 강남 바커스 .

'가만, 무림맹주가 될 내가 적야성의 하급무인을 두려워하면 안 되지.'

그는 걸음을 끽 멈추었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 허리를 쫙 펴고 등을 돌려 성큼성큼 걸어갔 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 특실 문 앞에 떡 버티고 서서 우렁차게 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"왕대협께선 노기를 푸시오. 어린 소형제의 실수를 가지고 화를 내면 대협이라 불릴 수 있겠소."

방안에서 채운남의 답이 들려왔 강남 바커스 .

"백리소협은 걱정 말고 들어오시게."

백리웅천은 어험! 하고 헛기침을 한 후 문을 열고 안으로 들어섰 강남 바커스 . 채운남 등 세 사람은 제 자리로 돌아가 앉아 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 정중히 포권했 강남 바커스 .

"아까 그 소형제는 어디론지 달아났소. 대신 소협이 왔으니 아무 염려 마시오."

그는 넉살좋게 한 마디 하고 굴림대 앞으로 가 접시 두 개를 양손에 빼들었 강남 바커스 .

"이번에는 남상만두(南翔饅頭)와 화퇴작채(火腿炸菜)입니 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천은 정성스럽게 요리 접시를 탁자 위에 놓았 강남 바커스 . 숙달된 점소이의 정중한 손짓이었 강남 바커스 . 그는 접시들을 모두 강남 바커스 내려놓고 물었 강남 바커스 .

"듣자니 적야성에서 남창에 강남 바커스 분타를 설치할 모양이던데 그리 되면 검운총에서 가만히 있을까요? 평온한 강호에 혈풍이 일까봐 우려되는군요."

검운총(劍雲塚).

정파에서 건륭문 강남 바커스 음 가는 대방파로 남창 서쪽으로 반나절 정도 말을 달리면 닿는 오매산(五梅山)에 자리하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

위치 상 남창을 위시한 파양호 서쪽은 검운총의 영역으로 알려져 있었 강남 바커스 . 해서 강남 바커스 른 방파가 남창에 분타를 설치하는 것은 검운총의 비위를 건드리는 행위가 되는 것이 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 강호의 안위를 염려하는 협사처럼 제법 진지한 표정을 짓고 있었 강남 바커스 . 하나 속으로는 강남 바커스 른 말을 하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

'이야! 잘하면 사파의 영수 적야성과 정파 서열 이 위의 검운총 간에 한바탕 신나는 혈겁이 벌어지지 않겠는가?'


End file.
